Talk:Ranger
Questions Has anyone used this? Ranger seems like one of the few specs that a bow-based Rogue could benefit from. For example, there are 3 beasts you can summon, and the 4th talent makes each stronger. What's the difference between the wolf, bear, and spider? Is the spider stronger than the bear, and the bear stronger than the wolf, or is the difference in their abilities? Servius 04:58, November 12, 2009 (UTC) :I plan to go for this on my Bow-Rogue. Currently level 11, and I chose Duelist at level 7, since it was the only other useful specialization. Also, I think you can only summon one beast at a time, and they have the abilities that the shapeshifter gets, perhaps with the extra skills like overwhelm after you get the 4th talent. 16:55, November 15, 2009 (UTC) :: Another player told me the Wolf = melee DPS, the Bear = tank, and the Spider = ranged DPS/CC. The complimentary Spec for bow-Rogues is Bard I think, but you can do whatever you want of course. Servius 04:26, November 16, 2009 (UTC) ::: Based on my experience, what Servius said above seems to be correct. No single summon is better than the others, they all serve a role and should be used accordingly. The bear has more armor/hp but has a slow attack speed with somewhat lower damage. The Wolf has little hp/armor (comparatively) but attacks quicker and has a fast move speed as well. The spider's web ability, etc all make it good for CC, while it does comparatively low damage and is easier to kill. Setting up tactics for pets I am not sure about "Animate Dead", but Rangers are able to set up tactics for their pets, as soon as they spawn. You get a message: "1 tactics slot has been added" (or 2 for me with Master Ranger). Tactics cannot be saved between summons, so you will have to reconfigure them manually each time. * It appears that, if you close the Tactics screen after your summoned pet appears, you cannot get it back. I summoned a wolf, closed the screen, then opened the Tactics page and the wolf was not accessible. I unsummoned the wolf and resummoned it and the tactics page did not reappear. Maybe that was a fluke, but I never used it again. It sounds like I need to give it another try. Servius 22:10, November 19, 2009 (UTC) ** I can confirm that the Tactics screen is only available once, for a few seconds. Provided you have the Master Ranger talent. It is indeed possible to have a melee rogue with ranger talent. You can also use a 2-hand Rogue with Master Ranger, but it doesn't feel right. As mentioned earlier, you cannot save the profile for your ranger pet. You must reconfigure them each time you summon a new pet. --Da maury 10:20, December 3, 2009 (UTC)Da_Maury *** The tactics screen is only available upon initial summoning, regardless of whether you have Master Ranger talent or not. Unfortunately, it is ONLY available at that time, and if you miss it or you accidentally close it, you can't access it again short of re-summoning. If you have an addon that gives max tactics to all characters, this will also apply to the summon; very useful. Also, yes, Rangers work on all builds of Rogues, whether ranged or melee. Essentially having an additional character (or even 3 if you use the exploit) is extremely useful. IMO one of the best Specializations available. --DChaosBlade 1:37, December 21, 2009 (EST) **** I can access the tactics for pets by clicking on the tactics button and then using the arrows to switch character until I reach the pet. I have the PC version with some add-ons, I'm not sure if I have patched the game though.-- 15:50, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Visible and Hidden Talents Each pet has access to several talents. Some are visible in the toolbar when you click on the pet while others are accessable only by clicking on the 'x tactics slot(s) added' message that appears when the summoning spell is complete. Overwhelm is the most important of the hidden talents only accessible through this method. If you have played through the game, you will probably have met at least 1 elite monster with Overwhelm and you understand how powerful this attack is. You can setup a tactic for your pet "Enemy: Any" -> "Use Ability: Overwhelm". It is believed that players were never meant to have access to the 'hidden' talents of their Ranger pets, or to be able to set up tactics for them at all. As such, the method for doing so is technically an exploit, so enjoy it while you can. The following is a list of pet talents, broken down by visible (in the toolbar) vs. hidden. * Wolf ** Visible in toolbar *** Howl: AOE defense debuff *** Shred: if it hits, it's a critical hit that may cause bleeding DOT ** Hidden (only accessible through tactics screen) *** Growl: single-target Defense debuff *** Dread Howl: AOE Stun *** Overwhelm *** Charge: Knockback * Bear ** Visible in toolbar (level 1 and 2) *** Rage - increases bear's damage output *** Slam - if it hits, deals critical damage and may cause knockback. ** Hidden (only accessible through tactics screen) *** Overwhelm * Spider ** Visible in toolbar *** Web - single-target stun *** Poison Spit - ranged nature DoT ** Hidden (only accessible through tactics screen) *** Overwhelm :I just got the Wolf talent (haven't gotten the other three yet) and notice a small difference. The only visable ability on the hotbar is Howl (didnt' see anyone else mention that so there it is). In his tactics screen he has access to Howl, Dread Howl, Shred, and Overwhelm (no Growl or Charge). Maybe this is because I don't have the Master Ranger 4th talent or whatever it's called. I'll confirm that the only chance to access the tactics for your 'pet' is by clicking the "New Tactics slot added" tooltip immediately after summoning ...and sadly the tactics do reset each time (I haven't yet tried to save a profile for later retrieval, has anyone else?). 09:47, December 3, 2009 (UTC)Anonymous ::Yes its not possible to keep the tactics at all Kilandor 22:11, December 4, 2009 (UTC) In my opinion, everyone who considers an Archer Rogue, should pick up the Ranger Talents, as they add a lot of power to the class. A single pet provides the following benefits: *One more Tank. *One more Damage Dealer. *One more Stunner *One more Debuffer (reduces the fighting prowess of the enemy) Relative advantage of Ranger to bow vs. melee Rogues All these significantly improve the Archer Rogue over it's melee counterpart. Overwhelm being seriously able to take out enemy caster bosses. (See Comment below) * The Ranger pets are mutually exclusive when comparing an Archer Rogue to a Melee Rogue--they may each specialize as a Ranger and a pet's functionality is independant of the Rogue that summoned it. I agree that the Ranger is one of the better specializations, but your statement here is invalid. 09:47, December 3, 2009 (UTC)Anonymous)). ** Agreed, the Ranger specialization is useful on all Rogue builds and is not more beneficial on any one than any other. This is one of the few specializations that is good on all builds. --DChaosBlade 23:11, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Mods that 'repair' Ranger Does anyone know of mods that address the following? * Preventing the dismissal of summoned pets when zoning ** I've figured out how to mod the game so that the cooldown of each summon talent is only a few seconds. This might be an ugly hack that might prevent patches from applying properly, but it does have the desired effect. I did this myself this morning and it worked. This afternoon, Steam applied a patch from Bioware and the mod still works, so I know that the following is not broken by patches. What I don't know is if it breaks patches. Follow these instructions at your own risk. *** Find the ABI_Base.xls file. My Steam/XP version is in the C:\Program Files\Steam\steamapps\common\dragon age origins\tools\Source\2DA\rules folder. Copy and paste a backup version of it somewhere, then open the file in the aforementioned folder. You'll get a bunch of refresh questions. I don't think it matters whether you say yes or no, just clear them one way or another. *** In column Z (cooldown), look in rows 36 (bear), 38 (spider), and 60 (wolf). Change the value in each of those boxes to the number of seconds you want the cooldown to be. Save and close the file. *** Go to this page (http://social.bioware.com/wiki/datoolset/index.php/2DA#Extending_the_game_via_M2DAs) and follow the instructions under the heading: Converting XLS files into 2DA files -> Adding 2DA export to the Windows XP file explorer. I made the sub-bullet in the middle of that sub-section for Steam users. *** That's it. Servius 22:47, December 7, 2009 (UTC) **** PS, I can report that the above method does not completely block patches. It may not mess with patches at all, I'm just being cautious. One of the undocumented changes included in this afternoon's patch was the removal of pop up message that used to let you access the Ranger pet's Tactics, and through it, Overwhelm. I can no longer access it, so that part of the patch (along with hopefully every other part of the patch) was not interfered with by the above. Servius 05:02, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ***** Well I haven't patched on PC if there is one, but on PC at least you could access tactics even without the message by Opening the tactics window on any character then using the arrows to scroll to the summon(s), also same worked for spells/talents (though nothing showed, except for bear) and that was just some flower when hovered I think it said tank or something I don't recall now Kilandor 07:52, December 8, 2009 (UTC) ** I've found a patch that prevents the dismissal of summons when zoning (it even keeps the summon when going from one place on the world map to the other so long as you keep the rogue in the party and you do not visit camp). It can be found at: http://www.dragonagenexus.com/downloads/file.php?id=166 ----DChaosBlade 06:47, December 21, 2009 (UTC) * Granting indefinite access to each pet's tactics screen * Granting some kind of taunt talent to the bear Servius 05:06, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Dec. 9 Patch I just noticed that someone changed the Article side to include a bit about exploiting the Tactics message when you summon a pet. Ever since the Dec. 9 patch, that message has no longer appeared for me. Did this happen to everyone else or not? If not, I may have messed something up with my modding. If so, we should probably remove the info on the Article page about an exploit that no longer exists. Servius 09:49, December 11, 2009 (UTC) * Two things: First, the patch has not affected the tactics popup for me. Second, the tactics was not an exploit, it was intentional, as said by Bioware employee in their forums (if their search worked I'd link but alas...) --DChaosBlade 06:51, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ** I no longer get the Tactics pop-up when I have the basic wolf, bear, or spider, but once I get Master Ranger the pop-up reappears for each summons once again. Servius 13:33, December 21, 2009 (UTC) *** Possible. I currently don't have any rangers who don't have the Master Ranger talent, so I can't confirm. Perhaps this was intentionally changed for balance or something? Will have to see if it's mentioned in the patch notes... --DChaosBlade 20:45, December 21, 2009 (UTC) **** My hunch is that it was an undocumented change, as I didn't see it in the patch notes, and I know it's a nerf unbalanced by the addition of anything that fixes/improves the Ranger spec (like no more dispells on zoning, a taunt on the Bear, etc.). Servius 21:10, December 21, 2009 (UTC) ***** Bear in mind that they did reduce the cooldown on most all sustained abilities to make it less 'punishing' for the user to zone or accidentally turn off the ability. Did this include the Ranger summon abilities - seeing as they are in fact sustained abilities? That said, nothing regarding Rangers was specifically stated in the patch notes. --DChaosBlade 21:16, December 21, 2009 (UTC) Two Rangers, Too Bad? I am a Melee Rogue (Bard/Ranger) and I am currently using Leliana as an Archer Rogue. Well Leliana just hit level 14 so I figured, "What's better than one pet? Two pets!!" Also, the other specializations seemed more geared toward a Melee Rouge, which is not how I want to use her. I am playing on PS3 and for whatever reason it seems that this idea wont work. I Scripted Leliana thru her tactics to summon a wolf. I had my bear hot keyed for easy summoning. Problem: If my bear is there before she scripts in her tactics to summon a wolf, the bear disappears! If I try to resummoning my bear it wont allow me to for some time. When it does, it kills Leliana's wolf summon. Anyone else have this problem, or am I the only one to try a two Ranger party so far? 09:41, January 1, 2010 (UTC) :: This is exactly what's happening to me. I think the page should be edited to reflect that it's not just on the X-box 360 where you're only allowed to have one pet. I think the game should have made a mention to this as well, because I'm a Melee Rogue, and Leliana's a Bow Rogue too. No way to undo it, or have two pets, it essentially means one wasted specialization. stats based on cunning? Though I haven't been paying attention to exact stats level to level, summons didn't seem to be improving much when I was putting everything into dex. When I started pumping cunning, they improved tremendously. The blight wolf was a bit frail and I had to stay on every opponent on him; after buying about 9 cunning, I watched him solo an arcane horror while 8 skeletons of all varieties were beating on him. (talk) 00:12, July 12, 2010 (UTC) : Not confirmed, but it looks like all summons raise 2 dex every 2 levels, regardless of other stats. (talk) 22:12, July 13, 2010 (UTC) : The ranger's stats don't make any difference (confirmed via debug logging).-- (talk) 06:21, September 29, 2010 (UTC) Discovered Two Pets for Ranger Can Be Used Doing Provings with Xbox 360 Recently I discovered that you can use two pets during the provings with a rouge with very high cunning. Has anyone else had this happen? I was able to summon the Great Bear and the Blight Wolf and also able to give the Bear tactics. I was also able to direct the Bear as if he were another character. I have played the game multiple times and have never had this happen. If someone else has had this happen I would like to hear about their experience. Wolf glitch While playing with my ranger and doing the lost caravan quest my wolf fell in battle and after i had killed the darkspawn it wouldn't let me leave the area saying i was still in battle. So i went over to the dead wolf body and it got up like a downed party member would. This has never happened to me before so i tried summoning another wolf to see what would happen and the game let me summon another wolf so i have two wolves at once. Also the wolf that got back up suffered an injury like a party member. Has anyone else had this happen? Elite~Anarchist (talk) 12:25, July 19, 2010 (UTC) my pet tactip pop up doesn't appear When I played as leliana on my previous warden.. I got tactic pop ups at the corner left of the screen every time I summon my pet.. But when I play as my new warden, dalish elf ranger the pop ups doesn't appear anymore.. Any solution? does the summoned animals attack xp count for the rogue who summoned it? i really wanna kno if im ripping off all of my guys xp by summoning this thing or if its pooling in with my players... cuz that would suck if that xp was jus dust in the wind-- (talk) 23:48, August 29, 2010 (UTC) well i leveled up after my summoned creature killed someone so yes you do get xp from your summoned creature just as you get xp from your summoned undead (mage).--(Jesse Brown (talk) 18:55, September 6, 2010 (UTC)) My summoned wolf isn't showing XP score for kills it makes. Pretty sure my bear doesn't either. Shadizar666 (Ruck Rules) 23:40, February 20, 2013 (UTC) Where did everything go? >.>''' Any particular reason this page is blank?--BriefSeduction (talk) 22:57, October 8, 2015 (UTC) Well now that sure is odd. Maybe it's formatted oddly? It's not blank in edit but it's showing up as blank when I view it normally. : It happens sometimes, some kind of wikia glitch. I just went into edit and hit publish without editing anything and it's showing up fine for me now. Hopefully that did the trick. -- 23:04, October 8, 2015 (UTC) :: Yep much better thanks :D Weird glitch though >.>''' --BriefSeduction (talk) 23:09, October 8, 2015 (UTC)